The New Start (Part 2)
The New Start (Part 2) is the second episode of Ben 10: Unlimited Omnverse Plot Wildvine: What have you done? Unknown guy: Stop talking, Ben Pennnyson! Wildvine: Why? AND I AM NOT BEN PENNYSON, IT IS TENNYSON LIKE TENNIS-SON! Unknown guy: Can't you see I am listening to a song now with MP3 !?!? Wildvine: Sorry. Hey, what are you listening? Then the Unknown guy plugs out the earphones. MP3: Oppen Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style! Wildvine: So really, who are you? Unknown guy: Zombiedon. Wildvine: Zombiedon! Ha ha ha ha ha! That is so hilarious. Like Zombie-Dawn! Then Zombiedon stares at Wildvine and Wildvine turns to a zombie. Zombie Wildvine: Destroy Humanity, destroy humanity, des- Then one person jumps and carries Zomb. Wildvine and escapes. Zombiedon: MY REWARD! Now I'll NEVER get my Chocolate milk...hey wait, why do I even need chocolate milk? Why did I even agree to Kybher...Oh well, I just go and DESTROY that Ben Pennyson and steal the Omnitrix and sell it to Vilgax. Zomb. Wildvine (from far away): I AM NOT BEN PENNYSON, IT IS TENNYSON! Zombiedom (screaming): Okay. One Person: It's me, Zombie Salad. Kevin! Zomb. Wildvine: Destro- Then Kevin keeps some tech on Zomb. Wildvine. Kevin: That should work. Then Zomb. Wildvine turns to NORMAL Ben. Ben: What happend? Then Kevin falls down with Ben. Kevin: I forgot that I am in the sky. Aaaaaaaaah! Then they crash on the ground. Then Four Arms comes out of the smoke. Four Arms: You know what, Kevin. I just saved your butt. Kevin: Thanks... Four Arms turns back. Ben: And I saved the da- Then Ben looks around. Kevin: That's right, Kybher did it. Ben: Kevin, what brings you here? Kevin: Your mom called me to save you. Ben: Ok... Kevin: Where is Rook the Book? Ben: On a Hook. Kidding! I really don't know. Then Ben gets Shocked by some one from the back. Ben: Aaah! And Ben falls down. Mysterious voice: Did you miss me? Kevin: Khyber? Then Khyber comes out. Kevin: You are not that tough. Khyber: With the Nemetrix I am. Then Kevin absorbs Steel and punches him. Kevin: NOT EVEN A SCRATCH! WOW! WHICK METAL IS THIS? Khyber: Thank you! This is Vulpimancer Bones. Kevin: The Dog Bones? Then Kevin turns his hand to a gun and starts shooting steel bullets. Kevin: Wow! I can do that? Khyber: He can do that? Not Fair. And Khyber blasts away! Kevin: And Kevin Levin saves th- And then he also gets shocked. Khyber: My dummy-clone-of-a-dummy-Khyber-clone worked perfectly. Kevin: Seriously? That's what you call them? Then Kevin gets a hit on the head and he falls down again. Then they wake up in a prison with Azmuth. Kevin: Whaaaaa...? Azmuth: You fools! Ben: Thanks, that was a great opening thing to say after WE ARE IN PRISON! Azmuth: Why can't you transform? Ben: Yeah, before that.......why did my watch turn off turned me to a random mode? Azmuth: Your Omnitrix has a virus, it means it can do anything IT WANTS! Ben: Does that mean....? Then the Watch jumps on Kevin's wrist. Azmuth: I can fix it. Ben: You could have done it on my wrist you know. Then Azmuth jumps on Kevin's hand and hits the Omnitrix several times. Omnitrix: Unknow Pyronite. Azmuth: I am a GALVAN! Omnitrix: Preparing.... Ben crosses his fingers. Omnitrix: ....auto-fix. Ben: Noooooooooooo. Then the Omnitrix turns to a new Omnitrix! Azmuth: The Omnitrix's real form! Ben: I hate you Omnitrix. Kevin: Looks like somebody is Jealous. Ben: I'm not.... Kevin: Now, it's Kevin time! Then he slams the watch. Bloxx: Is this the toy guy? Ben: In a way! Bloxx: TOY GUY! Ben: Not cool. Azmuth: Now can we escape? Ben (whispering to Kevin): Turn to Alien X. Bloxx: OK! Azmuth: For what? Then he turns to Alien X. Alien X: SPACE BLACK DUDE! At Space- Kevin: Can I use his powers? You can have my 5 bucks from my account. Username is KevinRoxxBigTime. Belicus: Deal! Serena: I always wanted to have an Earth note. Then Alien X uses his power to make Kevin in Ben's room, Azmuth in his planet and Ben fixing the roof. Ben: What just happend? Sandra: Honey, you are fixing the roof. Be careful. Then Ben falls down. Ben: Oww! THE END! Aliens Used *Wildvine *Four Arms *Bloxx (By Kevin) *Alien X (By Kevin) Characters *Ben *Kevin *Azmuth *Sandra Villians *Khyber *Zombiedon Trivia *Azmuth makes his first appearance. *Ben didn't get the Omnitrix back in this episode. Category:Ben 10: Unlimited Omniverse Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes